


Nancy Drew: Legend of the Crystal Skull ALTERNATE ENDING

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My alternate ending to one of my favorite Nancy Drew games of all time: Legend of the Crystal Skull. I wanted an ending more adult, scary, and better in general. Any criticism in welcomed. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legend

Nancy was staring into the eyes of a beautiful crystal skull. “It is true. He had the Whisperer” she grinned. The thought didn’t cross her mind, which it should have; a single, beautiful piece of treasure on a pedestal, something is bound to happen if it’s removed. She took the skull into her hands, heavier than she expected. Then a loud grinding sound, she looked up. The lid was closing! Renée came into sight, “Nancy? That you in there? Goodness sakes, gal, what on earth have you gone and done?” 

“The lid’s closing and I don’t know how to stop it!” Nancy said urgently. “Here, I’ll pull you up! Toss what you’re holding up here then give me your hands! C’mon! You best hurry!” Renée leaned down and reached out her hand. “Here it comes!” Nancy tossed the crystal skull up to Renée. She caught it and just ogled at it. “Renée? A little help, please?” Nancy whined in urgency, the lid was almost shut.  
“The crystal skull. After all that scheming, how do I finally get it? Why this nice little Yankee gal just hands it to me.” Renée holding the skull like a long awaited prize. Nancy feeling even more urgent pleads one last time to help her up. “Thank you, Nancy. Bye now”. The lid was shut closed. Renée giggled to herself. She was about to make her way to the bayou to hop on the boat and get away. But Henry stopped her. “Renée, what the hell are you doing? Where’s Nancy?” 

“She dug her own grave, I just left her in it!” Renée spat out. Henry looked around, then at his Great Uncle’s grave. He pointed his finger out at the grave. “You mean that? Did you lock Nancy in there?!” Henry charged at her. Renée quickly took hold of her miniature shovel tool that was on her work belt. As Henry drew closer, Renée took all of her might and shoved the sharp end of the shovel into Henry’s side. Henry yelped in pain, Renée retrieved her shovel from Henry’s side. She pulled it out sharp as blood spurt from the wound. Henry’s white shirt, now adorned in red. Henry fell to the ground in pain, while Renée fled to her escape.


	2. Bayou Jangle

Nancy turned around to feel out her surroundings. What was this? There was some kind of puzzle on the back wall of the grave. She heard muffled voices from above, but couldn’t make anything out. There wasn’t any light and oxygen was going to be a problem if she took any longer. So Nancy felt the blocks out. They were designs! She felt each design carefully, some of them repeated. Maybe she was supposed to match them up. She pressed the ones that were twins, a click; they turned around. She quickly tried to match the others. It took her a few tries and she succeeded! The lid made a grinding noise again and it started to open, but the difference was a platform raised her up out of the grave. She was free!

There was a blood trail on the ground leading back to the house. Nancy followed it. Henry was on the floor in the library. “Oh my god, Henry! Are you okay? What happ-“she was cut off. She was knelt down beside him. Henry took his hands and held both of hers, “You have to get after her now, she’s about to get away! I’ll phone the police. Go! Now!” he released her hands. Nancy nodded, still shocked that Henry was hurt. But she went outside and luckily Renée had mud all over her shoes; she could follow the tracks. Nancy was led through the graveyard until the footprints ended outside of the gate. Bernie’s habitat, Nancy thought. She marched through the gates.


	3. Bone Chatter

There Renée was, standing on her little boat. “Hold it right there! That skull isn’t yours! To say nothing of the fact that you just tried to bury me alive!” Nancy argued. “The skull is mine! It wants to be mine! Yes, I did my share of scheming to get it! I got Dr. Bolet to go to the authenticator’s, then I switched the letter they wrote saying it was real with one I wrote saying it was fake in hopes that Dr. Bolet would just hand it over to me. Yes, my plan failed, and yet – here we are! I have the skull. Why? Because it knows that I will fulfill it’s destiny!” Renée prided herself over.

Nancy had had enough of her crap, “Bruno wanted Henry to have it! That’s why he had Gilbert Buford steal that painting and hide it in Henry’s parents’ crypt, because he hoped that way Henry would eventually find it!” Renée had cut her off, “Henry is a fool! If he ever got his hands on this, he would just turn around and give it to that trashy girlfriend of his! Dr. Bolet – he just wanted it because he was terrified of dying! Gilbert Buford too! And that Lamont fella, he just wants to sell it to the highest bidder! But me, my motives are pure! I am going to protect it so it can rendezvous with all those other skulls!” The skies began to blacken, the storm was intensifying within each minute. At this point, Nancy had snuck her way over to the log that triggers Bernie. She kicked it inconspicuously. The ripples ran throughout the bayou, now just to wait.  
“I’m gonna be right there when they start conversing and all the mysteries of the universe are forever solved!” Renée let out a big yelp because Bernie had lept up out of the water, knocked the boat and Renée fell into the bayou leaving the skull for Bernie to gobble up. It was gone. Renée surfaced and made her way to the swampy shore. It was at this point that Nancy had looked into Renée’s eyes from afar. Her eyes had gone from somewhat insane to completely out for blood. The sanity, as well as, emotional balance died when Bernie swallowed the skull. Renée launched herself towards Nancy, Nancy stumbled backwards. Renée started screaming, grabbing hold of her bloody shovel. Nancy then knew that was the weapon that was used against Henry.

“I’m gonna kill you Nancy Drew!” Renée cackled. She was utterly insane. Nancy was frightened and she bolted back to the Bolet Mansion in hopes that the police were awaiting them, as Henry would have called them. She walked into the library and locked the door. “Where are they??” Nancy looked around frantically. “The phones are down. It wouldn’t connect. Where the hell is that crazy b*tch?” Henry groaned in pain. Nancy looked extremely worried now, “Come on, we have to get out of here now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy helped Henry up to his feet, he rested some of his weight on Nancy, but knew she couldn’t support all of him. They hobbled their way to the living room. He leaned on the fireplace as Nancy pulled the on the vase to open the secret door. “Uh, how long has this been here?” Henry was surprised. “Never mind that. Let’s go” she helped him through. She closed the door. Henry sat on the stairs as Nancy leaned over him a bit to look through the little spyglass to look into the library, she had gotten some of Henry’s blood on her dress. Renée was outside the door. She jiggled the doorknob and discovered it was locked. Renée used her weapon to break the glass on the door and unlock it herself.

“She got in” Nancy said. They both were kind of paralyzed with fear, sitting on the steps of the secret passageway. They were sweating as they were statue like. The Louisiana heat had risen due to the intensifying storm outside. It sounded even louder than it was when Nancy was with Renée at the swamp. More lightening, more wind, and sharp rain. They could hear Renée screaming for them throughout the library, then the hallway, then she made her way to the living room. She was directly outside of the secret door. They both seized their breathing in fear she would hear them. Then she made her way up the stairs. They quietly walked up the stairs and made their way to Bruno’s secret study.

Renée stomped up the stairs and busted through Henry’s room. “Henry! Nancy!” she called after them. They weren’t in there. She then busted down her door. She did give Nancy her room key, so she believed they were hiding in there. “Come on out, child, I won’t hurt you!” she called out again, with her shovel held firmly in her hand. Renée looked under the bed, in her armoire, any nook and cranny.  
Nancy had the bright idea of how to scare, or at least, take her attention enough for them to get away. She grabbed the pirate doll in the corner of the room. She typed in, bah zah loo pah dee moo kah. She pressed play. The hairs on Renée’s body stood up, her eyes petrified with fear. It was the curse again. She turned around, her heart beating so fast. She stared at the red paint on her walls, the cracked drywall. Lightning bolted, crackling under the electric air. The lights began to flicker on and off, violently. Finally, the lights burned so bright that they popped. Her bedroom light shattered. She starts to scream. Henry was on the ground, picking up on what Nancy was doing, he scooted over to the wall and started kicking it, hard. The loud booms from Henry’s kicking made Renée even more paranoid. It sounded as if death was on its way to bust down the wall and take her soul.

Renée was screaming at the heavens, “Oh Divine Spirits, what is it that has angered you so?! Is this the spirit of death that has come to avenge me?! Damn the very essence of death. I have brought death to do my own bidding, how dare it turn around and take its revenge on me!” Renée fell to her knees, arms to the sky, “Bruno Bolet has come back to take his ghostly white hands upon my neck and avenge his conscious”, she started to wrap her hands around her neck as if she were possessed. She screamed bloody murder, “HOW DARE YOU BRUNO TAKE MY HANDS AND DO YOUR OWN GRIME. SPIRITS OF THE EARTH, RAISE UP, AVENGE ME”. She then went to fiddle for some Hoodoo mixtures locked away in her trunk.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind was so fierce that it had flown a piece of debris threw her bedroom window, breaking the glass. Renée had turned so quickly that the remaining shards of glass had cut her face, chest, and arms. But she could not feel it. The blackness of the night creeped in through the broken window. The rain, wind, and debris, howled, almost, begging with force for Renée’s soul.

Her eyes widened with fear as she looked upon the window, blood dripping down her face, chest, and arms, surely expecting to see the ghost of Bruno Bolet to burst from the heavens and take his vengeance of her soul. She continued to damn Hell, “Avenge me spirits, rise up from the soil of this Earth, and avenge me! It was my doing, my own! I stole the soul of Bruno Bolet! I put an end to his suffering! The Whisperer was mine! My own!” she screamed into the howling wind; it grew louder, trying to drown her out. 

Renée ripped her pouch off of her neck. She opens the tie and let’s all of her secret things fly through the savage wind, letting its innards encircle her. She outstretched her arms to each side of the jagged window. Her hands enveloped in more cuts as she holds onto the shards. Renée shouts unto the heavens her last Hoodoo act:

Shadows of darkness, spirits within  
Harness the energy, let it begin  
Draw down the moon  
Bring me the shadows  
I am ready to see  
My other side! 

With that, she hurls herself from the window to her certain death on the ground. The concrete below putting an end to the evil inside of her skull. Renée was no more.


	6. Chapter 6

Nancy and Henry could barely make out her words, but these came through without hesitance. The truth was out, then. Renée murdered Bruno. Nancy looked at Henry, shocked. She knelt down beside him, he just began to cry. It didn’t matter to Henry that Bruno had never been there for him. Henry didn’t care that Bruno shipped him off every chance he got. He lost his parents to something unnatural, a freak car accident; Bruno was stolen from him by Renée. Bruno hadn’t felt colder in his entire life than at this moment. Any doctor would have said it was because of blood loss, but he knew it was his entire being, being utterly consumed by depressed frost. Henry was sad.

That’s when he felt it. Nancy had wrapped her arms around Henry and tried to pour her utmost love before him. Henry felt warmth from Nancy. He felt hope and love. The lingering cold still existed, as it would take time for him to heal. But having Nancy close to him, close to his heart; all he needed in the world was someone to hold him, a friend. They didn’t know how long they had been holding each other, but that’s when they noticed the lack of noise from the other side of the wall. Had she gone into one of her crazy hoodoo trances? Did she pass out? Was she, hopefully, dead? They didn’t know. And honestly they didn’t care. It was in that moment that they found truth and comfort in each other.  
Nancy looked into Henry’s tired eyes and kissed him. A kiss that made them feel connected, his pain was her pain. Her love was his love. It was a short kiss, but its imprint would last an eternity. No matter if they were friends, or more than, Henry needed this kiss. It would help him heal and survive his tragedies. Henry smiled, a sad, but beautiful smile. “I’m sorry I got blood on your dress” Henry apologized. Nancy looked down and giggled, she hadn’t noticed. 

She looked over to the other side of the room and saw some white sheets. She got up and started to tear them into strips. She needed to help Henry’s wound. She made them into one long strip. She helped Henry take his blood soaked shirt off. She wrapped the white sheet strips around his side as a makeshift bandage. It would ease the bleeding.   
Nancy rejoined Henry sitting on the ground. They decided to wait there until the lights came back on, and/or the storm let up. Henry wrapped one arm around her and she nuzzled into him. Nancy broke the silence, “You know, Henry, Bruno wanted you to have the skull. From day one”. Henry was in disbelief, but he spoke, “You know, I always thought I was some annoying family obligation to him. Nothing more than that. But, he wanted me to have the skull?” Nancy replied, “He cared about you Henry. I’m sorry he could never tell you that.” “Me too.” He said. 

They didn’t say anymore. They just sat there in the bayou heat, listening to the rain easing up in the hours. Slowly, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Incantation comes from http://www.free-witchcraft-spells.com/shadow-spells.html  
> 99.9% of the dialogue comes from Her Interactive


End file.
